The Dark Obsession
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Kirsty has yet to realize how far the leader of the Cenobite will go to get what he wants and in his mind she belongs to him and only he can have her and no one else. Can she still be able to escape him or will she fail and be his forever?


The Dark Obsession

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Greetings everyone I just came up with a new story fic for Hellraiser and hope everyone will enjoy and give me some good reviews. I hope to hear what your thoughts are about my fics and also please don't leave any flamers on me cause I know sometimes my grammar isn't the best but I like to think how you see my story as.

Also I like to thank two people on Fanfic, Laura and Bush Viper. Bush Viper is my beta and she had a lot to help with my grammar, checking out what needed to be in past tense and what not and also not to confuse anyone as she did make some good valid points to me and had to rewrite what I could. Also Laura happens to be my B.F.F.F here, Best Fanfiction Friends Forever, she helped me too, encourage me and such and like to give thanks to her as well, thanks pal and hope to write more stories together when we can. Please go and check her stories out, it's laura 101 and should be under my favorites or something. Also one more thing, READ AND REVIEW

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Hellraiser but plot of story here is entirely 100% mine.

Warning: This is a Dark Pinhead/Kirsty and Rated M for rape scenes, dark stuff, cursing, sexual theme, etc…

* * *

Chapter One

The Lament Configuration was a mystery within itself. Though its appearance was that of a box, a puzzle box no less but looks can be deceiving, especially when the person who solves it later finds what is inside waiting for them. It was a door, a gateway to a realm that promise everlasting pleasure as well as pain. It was beyond anything ever known and anyone who wish to experience these wonders but there was price to pay that would damn their very soul to the ends of eternity and were drag screaming into Hell.

It was home to a powerful and dangerous race known as the Cenobites, the gash of the Labyrinth, servants of Leviathan, the God of hunger, flesh and desire. Human souls were forever torture beyond imagination as the Cenobites took great pleasure in partaking and watching these poor souls suffer for their enjoyment. Yes this was how it went for many centuries as time pass and demons like the Cenobites were allowed to walk the earth when they were called forth.

This was how things were done there and after many centuries while times change and the Lament kept growing with every new person that arrived, even Hell had its slow days and it seem to have happened when one day no boxes were opened which meant no new souls to drag into hell but that was not the biggest problem they had there.

It was more revolve around Leviathan's favorite son and leader of the Cenobites who had as of late been not himself. He was more temperamental, his mood shifting with no stop and no one really know the reason why or even dare ask as they found out the hard way when he send a dozen chains at one of his subordinates and then stormed off to his quarter where he was not to be disturb or else.

They obeyed and were hoping that whatever was bothering him, he would sort it out and then be back to his normal self again though had no clue what was really going on in their leader's mind at the time.

* * *

Pinhead was indeed in a foul mood, he had been for some time but had been having control on it, suppress his thoughts and trying not to let his emotions get the best of him but yet he could not take it anymore.

He was tired and restless but was in no need of sleep as he headed for his chamber and spend the reminder of the day in there. He sat in his throne brooding to himself while hearing the screams of the damned echoing outside his room but they did not give him the same joy or satisfaction, as they would have done had his mind not been on other things.

He had been thinking about an event that happened almost three years ago, more importantly about a certain someone who managed to slip away from him.

That girl, Kirsty Cotton. The young, naïve little girl who had let her curiosity get the best of her and be her undoing, allowing her to open the box and called them forth back in that hospital room three years ago.

He would never forget the look of shock and terror on her face, her eyes wide with fright and delight in such a sight but there was something else about it that made him pause as he thought back that day when he and the others were summon and saw the girl who had cried and curse and manage to make a bargain with them before she was able to send them back to Hell, giving them the slip.

To say he fell for this stunning creature would be a lie in itself, he was more rather intrigue since he sense no evil beating within her heart yet the box called to her which made him wonder as he stood in that room along with his other subordinates. But something about her, whether it be her sweet radiance or her fiery spirit that called out to him, had manage to draw him in like a moth to a flame. Something that seem so forbidden but oh so delectable that it made him want to have more than just a sample of her flesh.

He didn't merely want her soul, no what he desire was her innocence that even to this day, she still carried, though it was now somewhat slightly tinted with just a taint of their darkness that made it more desirable and wanting to taste what corruption it has done to her

Not only that but he had a score to settle with her as she was the only one by far to have managed to get away from their clutches alive, which was a first since the box had been created and no one has ever in eons done that until now, making a fool out of him and everyone within this place. Leviathan had not been pleased and the second time had been beyond furious because he allowed her to escape while the Channard cenobite killed him and his cenobites.

Leviathan was not a forgiving god, no not even when he brought him and his loyal soldiers back to life but their master had not been lenient and had given punishment to each of them and even to his favorite son after he had return when he narrowly escape from this place a short time ago along with the soul of his former half who manage to merge himself with him and was as silence as he once was before.

Such a persistent annoying meddlesome that former half of his, Elliot Spencer, was. He cursed that anchorwoman for having let his other self take over and give her the chance to send him back here where his master awaited him upon his return and had a taste of his wrath. His torment was brutal and his lesson well learn, still having a few scars left on his flesh to this day but compare to the headache that Elliot presented whenever he speak inside his head, he would rather take whatever pain his master gave than have to deal with that bothersome mortal side of him.

It was such a migraine having Elliot never shutting himself up but thankfully, he manage to suppress his other half, locking him away in the deepest part of his mind until he seem like his old self again and go on with his daily routine but every now and then could hear his voice in his head and trying hard to ignore it to the best of his skills.

He sigh to himself and picked up a small goblet that sat to his side, pouring himself a drink and staring at the crimson liquid within before looking around his room with a sweeping gaze.

For seventy years he had never question nor thought about how lonely his existence felt, so very empty until now as after the soul retrieval of the damned and finishing his usual task of torturing his victims, he'd return to this same room and finding how barren and lifeless it seem, so devoid of everything, the dark dreary color drawing out nothing for him, not even the screams or cries of the damned could lift his spirits these days.

He can't help but think this while sitting in his chamber by himself, so utterly alone and bored even when he seem to have everything at his fingertips, the power as Leviathan's right hand man, the pleasures he partook of in others' suffering, his loyal servants, anything he could have ever desire that was laid out for him. And yet it did not seem like enough.

It was never enough and craved for something more meaningful in his life. Must he spend these centuries alone with no one by his side, to take in the thrills of the pain and pleasure that were brought forth to him? Could he continue the same mundane routine without the feeling of losing himself in his own madness? He needed someone to keep him from going off the deep end…

How he long to share the darkness in his life, he wanted a companion, someone who would be willing to stand by his side and be there for him to lend a giving hand. Unlike the other Cenobittic soldiers that lived within these dark walls, they feared and respected him, doing as he command as long as they didn't displease Leviathan's favorite son.

Kirsty too had feared him but also had gone as far to defy him, which please him as he did not want some weakling with no spine to simply give in without a fight.

_Damn it all to hell_, he thought wondering why must she torture him so, she was constantly on his mind and could picture her now inside his head. He he had many of his minions watch from the shadows of the dark realm, those that walk among the humans and then report back to him with any other information they gathered for him and taking in what they said.

He would never lost sight of her no matter where she went or tried to hide herself from them.

Yes, her soul was mark the moment she opened the box and unleash the darkness from within just like Pandora in the myth as she let her own curiosity be her own undoing and left its brand on her and that heaven would no longer hold a place for her and that only Hell would welcome her into its open arms as will he.

But he was growing impatient as time went and made him even more anger as he saw her going about and trying to pretend to live a normal life.

Pinhead scoff, normal indeed, as if she could hide what she truly was, oh Kirsty had no idea of what he truly saw in her, the wicked potential that being smothered by the world she was trying to fit in but didn't realize that it was only draining her of that and try to make them like them when she could be much more than she ever dream.

He closed his eyes and thinking back on the girl she once was, the scared child she had been at age fifteen and but now at the ripe age of eighteen going on nineteen, a beautiful young woman whom his spies kept an eye on and even took pictures of her while they followed her. He picked up one of the newer photos that sat on the table beside the wine, taken almost a few hours ago after he return to his room in a gruff mood but seem to taken down a tone when he settle down to see what news his men had brought for him.

The photos were of Kirsty all right, always of her and she'd be in a different place surrounded or by herself perhaps, whether it be at a park, a beach, a movie theater, her home, wherever she went there she was portray in the picture.

Most were a quick blur as some appear to be that she was looking their direction and had come even close to being spot before his spies manage to disappear without arousing too much suspicion for her but would have to be more careful next time, learning their lesson well after Pinhead dealt with them.

But some had proven they were capable of not being spotted as he thought of one of his new subordinate, Camerahead. He made sure to capture her image perfectly as Pinhead thought he would given he seem to be the only one who Kirsty had not caught on which pleased him as he knew there was something about the former cameraman that would prove to be of use when he made him a cenobite back then beside wrecking havoc along with the other Cenobites he created.

He knew that he would have to give Camerahead a great reward as he look at his most recent snapshot, it was a close up of her sitting by the window looking out, her face staring as if towards the camera when the picture was taken.

She look so much different now but still was the same Kirsty as he remembered. He seen how much she had changed but still sense the fear that dwells within her heart, the despair written deep within her eyes though pretends it's not there and try to put the memories of what happen three years ago behind her.

_**She had certainly come a long way**__,_ he thought as he let his finger trace around her face, staring at those dark sensual eyes of her that which had first captured his gaze, remembering the good old fear, the despair but then the defying spirit that was later reveal to him.

Ah such a magnificent creature Kirsty Cotton turn out to be and only a fool would not to see what a fine beauty she was. There have been maybe a few who came to try and win her heart but the relationship between Kirsty and her beaus never last, oh he made sure of that.

If he deserved to be alone and miserable so would she! What gave her the right to come and tease him, to toy with him by making him desire her so?

Had she no idea of the countless nights he suffered because of her? It kept him up thinking about her, of having her here with him. He remembered the dream from the night before, how it was of her wrapped in chains with nothing on to cover herself and staring at her nubile body, the sight intoxicating it was as if staring at a goddess that was in his holdings.

How he wanted to kiss those ruby red lips of hers, kiss them hard until they bled and using his tongue as the brush and have it trail down her body and leave intricate designs all over her.

Oh yes, he can only think how he would like to have his hands over that flesh, so soft and creamy smooth, to explore every inch of it and then leave some marks on her all over, claiming her until they were scar like his showing that she belong to him.

But even so he knew she was not here and the only thing that came out of it was another damn headache and made hi. He took another sip of his wine before setting it down to the side and rub his temple, trying to make the pain go away.

How ironic, the Prince of Pain wants to get rid of his pain but somehow he can't seem to make it stop even as he tried different ways to do so to be rid of her from his mind.

He attempt to forget and oh how he try to as he carried out his missions and even having bedded a few of his subordinates to distract him. But even as he was pounding furiously in them and biting his lips hard not to cry out her name when he roughly take each of them, only to be imagining it was her underneath him, making him take them harder and in a more brutal matter until he had them lying bleeding and bruise in the process.

When he met Angelique he thought she could be the one to help him move on, she was after all the princess but despite her high status and mighty attitude she was like everybody else, she just bend under his thumb which disgust him greatly. Was there anyone who could stand at his same level as an equal?

But if it were Kirsty, he knew she would fight him tooth and nail and that's what he really wanted in a suitable mate and yet there seem to be no other here to satisfy him fulfill which left him more bitter and angry, taking it out on his subordinates, all because of that little wench.

In anger, he threw the glass to the wall and watched as it shatter into a million pieces, hearing it break and saw the blood dripping down the wall slowly while he sat back down and grit his teeth in frustration, his nails digging into the arms of his throne as he cursed the brat to the seven hells of the Lament.

How dare she make a fool of him, the Prince of Pain, the Bringer of Darkness and Suffering, how can such an insignificant little girl like her make him feel like this? It was absurd.

_**Damn you Kirsty**__!_ He clench his fist, the picture crumpling in his grasp and almost imagine it to be Kirsty herself and have his hand around her swan-like supple neck and watch the life drain out of her, her mouth open as she gasp for air, his fingers digging deep until he could see blood well from his hand and was dripping to the floor slowly.

Yet soon as he did he also saw her with her head tossed back in ecstasy, moaning in pleasure, which also made him very arouse as he thought how he would like to see her in both agony and in rapture at the same time.

He wanted to take her in his arms and break her but also to hold her close and breath in her warm intoxicating scent, to feel her lithe body pressed up against his as he takes her again and again. He wanted to hear the sweet scream that would come from her and also to listen as she pant for more as he pound her vigorously until he release his seed inside her welcoming womb.

He could feel himself painfully harden but did not dare dispel the image he conjure of Kirsty who would probably be his downfall but she was the only one to bring this out of him when no one else has, no other woman could satisfy him like she would. He wanted, no needed her, no one else would do until she was here with him.

He began to smirk as he placed both hands under his chin and ideas begin to shimmer and spew, ways to bring her here to him and this time keeping her under lock and chain.

He decide no longer would he sleep alone in this room, he would have her here beside him, to share and warm his bed, to give him light while he place darkness in her. He would teach her about the finer points of pain and pleasure, she would enjoy it whether she wanted to or not.

Her soul was his to take along with everything else that made her who she was. He could not wait to have the chance to have his first taste of her innocence, to fill it with his evil essence until an heir of darkness was growing within her. She would make a fine mother, oh yes and bear him a strong and healthy child.

He smiled to himself and then unfold the crumple picture in his hand, staring at it. Despite it being ruin, her face still stared up at him with those same soulful eyes of hers. He smirk and trace his fingers down her face, leaving a slight smear of red on her.

"Soon Kirsty, very soon, you shall sit beside me in this very room as you belong to me and only to me. No one else may have you and anyone who stand in my way shall suffer a fate worse than death, that I promise my dear."

He then tossed his head and laugh out loud, his sadistic laughter along with the agonizing screams as he start to feel like his old self again.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I hope you like that, what is Pinhead planning to do with Kirsty, and will Kirsty be able to find out about his plan before it's too late, please stay tune!


End file.
